Hori
This page is about Dragonbreath's advisor, Hori. For Brom's son, see Hori II '''Hori Rubon '(75 BS - 15 AS) is a main character in Rise of Darkness and is King Brom's loyal assistant. He plays a key part in the Guardian of the Heroes and his goal is to help the heroes in anyway that he can. Originally born in a small unnamed town in the Smouldering Cities, he left his home at the tender age of 8 to Rabar. History Early Life Born on the 7th of March in 75 BS, Hori was brought up for the first 8 years of his life by his loving parents. They treated him well and gave him a basic education. They lived in an unnamed village in the Roda continent, in an area which is now known as the Smouldering Cities. However, this was all about to change when a Dresmolite attacked the village. Hori was outside playing conkers and when a horde of people ran atop the hill, he followed to. Looking back he saw the large dragon cast fireballs down upon the village, one trapped his two parents inside their home. Little Hori ran after them but was saved by a knight who stopped Hori from getting caught into the flames. The knight later killed the last dragon before dissappearing from the world. Learning of his parents demise, he set out to head to Rabar with the other survivors. Hoping that one of the families would adopt Hori, this was not successful and Hori had to live on the streets. He met Faro Terison who asked his father to give Hori a job. His father offered him the job as a blacksmith assistant in the High Class area of town. During his adolescent years, he became a skillful craftsman, creating several weapons which were later used in the Siege of Flaeoria. He was given a fine education by the smithy until he was 15 in which the blacksmith was bought by one of the lords of Rabar. Becoming an Apothecary With no home, Hori fled to Capital City in the hopes of being able to study to be an apothecary. He was lucky and was granted the role as student. He studied for five years (60 BS - 55 BS) where he learnt many common medicines and remedies as well as a fine understanding on the world. It was also at this time where he met his future wife, Catherine Rubon, and gave birth to the child Dugos Rubon. However Catherine died during the childbirth, leaving 18 year old Hori to rear Dugos. After his years of being taught were over, he was given the role as teacher of the academy. He taught several students in the 8 years he worked there, but he left when the King offered Hori the job of being a Council Member, he accepted. Starting in 47 BS, he gave very good advice to the Council, even deciding in helping the fallen dwarf city of Diamore. He became infamous for his good work, so good in fact that he was given the role as Commander of the Capital City fleet. He never liked the job as commander but could not find a good time to leave his job. He also met his future wife, Ruberb Terison in an arranged marriage to stop conflict in the east from growing too strong. In 33 BS, he sent Ruberb and Dugos to Flaeoria in the hope that they'll be safe there whilst he was set to fix the issues between Rabar and Staguni. This however proved to be of fatal error, whilst he was away the Siege of Flaeoria occured, killing Ruberb and Dugos in the process. Since then, he could not live with this action, often blaming himself for their demise although he had no intentions to allow this to happen. Angered by this, he left the job of commander in order to return back to the role of Council Member. The years passed as he continued his role as Council Member, but he was forever shadowed by the past of losing his son and wife. It haunted him and by 29 BS, he felt like he could not be a good Council Member with the acts that he had done. As Advisor of Dragonbreath One night, he left Capital City and head to Flaeoria to see the home where his family lost their lives. He spent a few months there before an intervention with sellswords that the king hired to kill Hori. Luckily, he was saved by an old friend; the Fire Wizard. The wizard managed to save Hori who fled to scower the globe in order to learn about himself and his past. By 15 AS, he learnt that the incarnation of Ra was reborn in the form of the heir to the throne of Dragonbreath. Learning of this, he headed to the city in order to become one of the lords of the city. He was accepted and it wasn't long before King Brom to the throne. Hori became his advisor, teaching Brom right from wrong and guiding him with the wisdom Hori had learnt over his lifetime. Legacy After his death, King Brom ordered the dwarves to find anything "pretty and kind" to collect in the Passage of Pines. Once they all returned, Brom made a makeshift grave for Hori before continuing on they're journey. Brom later named his son after Hori, which later became a general. As well as this, Brom unveiled several statues in memory of the late Hori and named an entire sector of Capital City after him. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Mountains Embers Category:Passage of Pines